The Joys Of Family Life
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Another Little Harry fic. Sirius and Harry are fighting over the television, and it's up to Remus to intervene. Contains hints of slash. Stay away if it offends you. RL/SB raising HP. Enjoy and review please :D


_**A/N: So the other day I was watching my own year old brother standing in front of the television, watching Barney (I can't believe I used to love that show when I was little) and a few minutes later, him and my five year old brother, Reynaldo (who I call Rey, and who has inspired a lot of other kid fics) came over, and a fight for the television ensured. I guess this is where this came from. Of course, in the fic, Sirius and Harry are the ones fighting, and Harry is a bit younger, Sirius a lot older, and Remus actually breaks it up, while I just sat there laughing my butt off while Angel slapped Rey. Lol. I'm a bad sister. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't think I even own my little brothers. Not technically. I don't even own a television. Me and my thirteen year old brother (I have way too many brothers) are fighting over who gets to watch it all the time. I want to watch the cute guys on the tv shows dangit! Can you tell I'm a hormone driven teenager? Ooohhh…. As I was saying…. I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: I made Remus' eyes blue in this, just this once. I'm sorry! It's just... this guy that I really, really like has the prettiest blue eyes, and well... I can't stop thinking about them. *sigh***_

_**The Joys Of Family Life**_

Remus could hear the telly playing all the way from where he was standing at the kitchen counter, preparing a light lunch for himself, Sirius and a four year old Harry. He put down the ingredients for the thick roast beef sandwiches he had been making and stepped into the doorway leading to the living room, taking a cautious glance inside. The sight that greeted him instantly made a grin stretch across his scarred and freckled (and still handsome, even if he didn't believe it) face.

Sirius was lying sprawled out across the couch, long jean-clad legs thrown out against the cushions in a way that Remus always chided him against. His head was resting upon one of the arm rests, his dark, ebony hair (which was shorter now than it had been when they were younger, falling at the nape of his neck and along his brow in casual messiness) standing out in stark contrast to the blue fabric of the couch, and his pale, bare feet dangled off of the other side of the couch, since it was rather short. Harry was sprawled out along Sirius' torso, lying on his chubby (with baby fat still) stomach along the older man's body, and the two dark haired persons' legs were entwined quiet sloppily.

Grey and green eyes were both fixated on the television screen.

And they were both fidgeting as well, arms outstretched and interlocked rather oddly. And they seemed to be holding hands at a odd angle too.

Remus squinted, trying to see exactly what had his two boys (well…. one boy, and one man that acted a lot like a boy) so enthralled. But either his vision was failing him in his old age (which he doubted, since, even though he doubted himself quite a bit when it came to quite a few things, he was only twenty-four years old) or…. the telly was off.

Which meant….

The screen was black…

Which meant…

Harry and Sirius were staring at nothing.

What the bloody, buggering hell?

Apparently all the commotion that Remus had heard had not, in fact, been from the television. It had been from Sirius and Harry themselves. And Harry wasn't just lying on top of Sirius to rest, like Remus had believed. Or perhaps he had just wished to believe that. Because really, Remus knew there were no such things as adorable family moments in this house. Not with an ex Marauder and the son of a deceased/godson of a Marauder both in one house, even when Remus wished for a little peace and quiet. It looked as if the two men (one boy, one man that acted like less than a man) were fighting… over the telly.

Oh Merlin, Remus thought, pushing away from the door jamb, and rushed into the living room.

"What are you two doing?" he asked, looking at the two ebony haired men (men, boys, what the fuck even) rather sternly.

They both jumped apart immediately, Harry falling to the floor in a pile of not-fully-grown-toddler limbs and too-large-glasses, glaring up at his godfather (the dark haired one, not the curious one) and Sirius falling back against the couch, looking a lot like he was trying to bury himself beneath the fabric of it to hide himself from Remus' penetrating gaze. (And of course Sirius would. He had been subjected to that look enough back at Hogwarts to know that a punishment was about to be dished out, and not of the sexual variety either). The remote, which Remus finally realized was what his lover and his godson were fighting for (he couldn't see if from the doorway, not with the way the couch was situated) flew across the room to lie out of harms way.

"Sirius started it!" Harry accused, and the little boy pointed one tiny finger at his godfather, glaring at him with bright green eyes behind the rapidly fogging lenses of his glasses.

"I did not!" Sirius said, sitting up straight now. He sounded kind of outraged at Harry's accusation.

"Did too," Harry said, and the finger he was still pointing at Sirius began to waggle. "Did too, did too, DID TOO!"

"That's enough!" Remus said loudly, before Sirius could open his mouth to retaliate. Sirius pouted.

"But…" Harry whimpered, lower lip sticking out in a similar pout to Sirius'. Remus knew where the little boy got it from, obviously. He really had to stop leaving these two alone. They were bad influences on each other.

Remus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. (Or to grab them both and smother them both with kisses. They really were adorably aggravating.)

"Why were you arguing," he asked, using his _no nonsense _voice, the one that always made Sirius and James know when they were taking a prank too far back in school.

"Sirius started it!" Harry shouted again. He even went as far as to huff and cross his little arms over his chest. Remus thought he even saw the little boy kick his foot out, the equivalent of stomping his foot if he had been standing. Yes, Sirius really was a bad influence on the boy. And of course he'd blame Sirius. Because if he didn't blame Sirius, who else would he blame? Himself? Oh bloody hell, no?

"Harry," Remus finally warned. The werewolf was pretty sure that Sirius stuck his tongue out at the little boy while Remus wasn't looking. If Harry's even increasing sulk was any means to go by, then yes, Sirius definetly had.

Remus took a deep, calming breath, praying to Merlin and all his Dynasties for patience. "Why were you fighting," he asked again.

"I wanted to watch the telly," Harry finally admitted. "My friend from preschool said there was supposed to be a really, really good movie on today. And I wanted to watch it. It was supposed to be funny!"

"Alright…." Remus said hesitantly.

"But Sirius wouldn't let me!" Harry exclaimed, jumping to his feet and waving his arms around in aggravation. This time he did stomp his feet, both of them. He practically jumped off the ground. Remus' blue eyes would have widened in amazement if he wasn't so aggravated. His brown hair was in danger of turning grey, just from all the stress of this afternoon. And he was only twenty-four!

"That is not true!" Sirius protested.

"Is too!" Harry shouted.

"Is not!" Sirius argued.

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is too!

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is too!

"Is…"

"Sirius…!" Remus shouted, sitting down heavily on the couch. He was tempted to place his head between his knees and take deep breaths, but if he did he'd just feel stupid. When his mother had told him that raising a child and having what might as well have been a husband would be hard, he really hadn't taken her seriously. Now he wished that he had. He hated to give her a reason to tell him _'I told you so.' _And really, his mother would. He growled in not-so-pent-up annoyance. "If you don't shut the bloody fuck up, right now, we aren't having sex for a year, I swear to Merlin. I might just make it five years."

Sirius and Harry both gasped, one in horror, one in shock.

"Remus!"

"Moony!"

"You said a lot of bad words!" Harry chided, coming up to his distressed godfather and patting him on the knee. He looked up at the werewolf with childishly reproachful green eyes. "You said the B-word and the F-word and the S-word and…. I don't really know what else. There were lots and lots."

"You threatened me with sex!" Sirius said, causing Harry to gasp again (because sex was apparently a bad word in his vocabulary) sounding torn between awe and fear as he scooted closer to Remus on the couch. He placed a cautious hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Shut up," Remus said, though all the fight had gone out of him by now. There was even a bit of amusement hidden beneath the tiredness in his voice now. Part of him hoped Sirius didn't notice though. He didn't want the animagus to start misbehaving all over again. Sirius knew him well though. Of course he'd notice. Remus sighed.

"I love you Remus," Sirius said, cuddling closer to him. He began scattering light kisses on the pale, scarred skin of his neck. He was definitely sucking up now. But it didn't matter. (Remus quite enjoyed it) He sighed again, quietly this time, inpleasure.

"Ewww," Harry said, burying his face against Remus' knees in childish disgust. He looked up and smiled after a moment though with gapped baby teeth. Remus felt his heart lurch in his chest, suddenly overwhelmed with love and fondness for the little boy that was practically his own now. "I love you too Remus. I'm sorry me and Sirius made you so angry."

Remus smiled widely at his godson as he reached down to ruffle his already messy hair. "It's alright. So you and Sirius aren't fighting over the television anymore, are you?" There was a threat in his voice that said '_If you plan on fighting any more, at all, I may have to kill you, of lock you outside for the rest of the night without food and sex (for Sirius) and toys (for Harry) and dessert (for Sirius and Harry).'_

Sirius and Harry both shook their heads quickly, grey and green eyes both holding a hint of fear in them. This made Remus smiled rather smugly, glad that he was still able to keep a firm leash on them.

Remus nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Then lets find something we can all watch," he said, snuggling back into Sirius' arms and pulling Harry into his lap. "Accio remote," he said, and turned on the television.

_**A/N: Haha. So…. I'm really glad I wasn't writing porn or anything (not that I'd ever do anything like that *tries to look innocent*) since my aunt is really, really nosy and came up behind me to start reading this as I was typing. Ugh. Oh well, I told her it wasn't anything bad. I just think she's kind of homophobic. **_

_**So I know you all are getting kind of impatient with me when it comes to me needing to update J.A.M and T.M. It'd be easier if I had my own computer. I have one, kinda, but there's no internet connection on it. Exams are next week, and after that stress, I'll put all my focus onto the stories, ok? *grins* Just don't kill me. **_

_**Please review! They make me very happy! And if you do, little Harry will do a little dance. :D**_


End file.
